What If?
by Kagome 32 Shrine
Summary: One Shot DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! Arigato. Check it out!


"_I... I can't love you. I just can't!" He shouted as she turned away with tears in his eyes. He couldn't look at her. He was afraid of what he'd see._

"_Why Inuyasha? Why is it so hard to accept my feelings?" She shouted with anger and sadness. He didn't look at her. He faced the other way and sighed. _

"_Drop it Kagome. I don't love you and that's that." He began to walk away._

"_I don't care how you feel. I will love you no matter what!" She shouted at his fading body. The shadows slowly covering his body as he continued to walk away. She did the only thing a woman could do when the only man she ever loved rejected her... she ran._

_What would you do if I ran away?_

"He hates me? Why?" Kagome ran faster and faster. Never slowing down. Her heart raced. Her breathed caught and made her wheezed. She tripped and landed face first in the ground. Her eyes swelled with tears. Her heart pounded with more excruciating hurt, her hands clenched the dirt, her knuckles white from pressure. She pulled her body from the cold rocky ground and wobbled. "I will not cry. He's not worth my tears if he hurt me like that!" She tried as humanly possible to walk from her spot to the Sacred Tree. Her knees gave way and she collapsed on the ground. Her eyes stinging for her to release the tears. She shook her head. "NO!"

_She told him she loved him and took the chance to show him her feelings. He looked at her with a sad expression and watched as she pressed her warm loving lips upon his. He didn't kiss back, but he didn't move away either. He took her by her arms and pulled her away._

"_Kagome..." She looked at him and smiled. "go home." She had a tear slide down her face and she sobbed. "The jewel is done, Naraku is gone, now go." She turned and left._

"_Why?" Was her last question before she slipped down the well._

Inuyasha looked at the sky and wished he never spoken to her the way he did. He stood from the spot he once sat upon. His eyes adverted to the pat5h he watched Kagome run down. He slowly made his way her way. The scent that strongly smelled of her earlier, slowly began to fade. He became worried and started to rush after her. Her scent became less and less heavy. He stopped as soon as her body became visible. He slowly walked towards her... "Kagome?" He whispered. "Kagome?" He had a hint of worry in his voice. "Kagome! Kagome!" He ran to her, picking her up slowly, and cradling her into his arms. He looked at her cold white face and did the only thing a man could do when the only woman he loved died, he cried.

_What would you do if I died?_

Her body stiff from blood loss. The arrow that stuck in her heart, he hissed. The name that slid off his tongue sounded like acid hitting a metal rod. "Kikyo." He picked Kagome up slowly making his way to Keade's village. He still cried as he laid his fallen angel down. Sango crying into the robes of Miroku as he laid his head upon hers, sharing the tears of sorrow. Shippo never seeing her, cried when Keade brought the news. Never had he felt so alone.

Inuyasha felt the same way. After loosing his mother, he always felt alone, then she came and everything changed. "It wasn't because of Kikyo Kagome. I didn't love her._ I love you._ I wanted to tell you, but I just couldn't. I didn't want you to love a half-breed like me. I didn't deserve you. I just didn't." He began to cry again. "I love you forever and always Kagome." He whispered.

_What would you do if I became and angel and flew away?_

"You're my angel Kagome, why did you leave? You told me you would stay by my side!" He shouted to no one. He paused. Right, that's why she left. He told her to go home. "I'm sorry Kagome! I'm so sorry!" He pounded his fist into the cold ground. "I want you back. Please come back to me." He whispered.

"_I'll always be with you Inuaysha. Always." _He heard a faint whisper as the wind blew by.

"Kagome." He whispered smiling. He clasped the Sacred jewel in his hand and walked away. _His _Kagome was with him... always.

It's been two years since then and Inuyasha lived with Kagome's mom. Miroku and Sango no longer with him. They stayed back in the feudal era with Keade and Shippo. Mrs. H was always alone. Sota lived with them too. Her father passed away... Inuyasha decided to stay and care for her since Sota is still to young.

Inuyasha made his way to the Sacred tree that held the grave of his lovely Kagome. They buried her in the village, but the Sacred tree held her memory in the modern era. He knelt down to the roots. He touched the soft ground. "Kagome..." Her visage flashed upon his memory. The wind blew about him. His black hair glistening in the sunlight. Yes Inuaysha was now indeed human. He attended his modern life like his human self. That goes to answer our question. What happened to the jewel? Inuyasha Takasugi used the jewel to become human. His eyes a violet color. His hair was matted into a braided pony-tail that fell to his waist. His body still muscular that shown through his red t-shirt and his legs muscular that blended through his jeans. He wore tennis shoes. He stood and walked into the house. He stuck his hands in his jean pockets and continued to the room. He opened the closet that held all of Kagome's stuff. He pulled out her box of pictures. It held the photos of all the wonderful memories they shared. Them under the Sacred Tree, them with the gang, in the park, on the ferris wheel. Everything they shared was in that box, except his heart. It belonged to Kagome and no one else. Her heart was his, all his. He sighed and stuffed the box back in the closet and walked to the bed. No more sits, wait that means no more reasons to look up her skirt._ "Don't think like that." _No more warm hugs when coming in from a battle. No more Kagome's scent... no more Kagome... period. He sat down and looked at the rosary around his neck. He pulled it off. "What? It came off." He set it back around his neck, looking out the window at the tree that swayed in her window. He smiled faintly and settled down. Closing his eyes... he rested.

_She ran... hard. She ran... faster. She just ran. Her heart pounded and her eyes looked horrified. She wheezed as the rustling of the person following her drew closer. She ached with pain. She looked back and tripped. Her body flew to the ground as she hit hard with a thud._

_-Thud-_

_Her eyes clenched shut as afraid of what was to come. She looked into his eyes. His eyes that had gone red. The eyes that held anger and sadness. His claws arched as he cracked his knuckles. He whimpered lightly as he drew closer. Her eyes stared at him... she was terrified. _

"_What are you doing Inuyasha?" She asked lightly, her voice cracking. She looked at the claws that were about to rip open her flesh. "Inuyasha?" He chuckled._

"_You killed the only woman I ever loved. I shall avenge her by taking your life." He whispered harshly. "So get ready to die!" She screamed as his claws tore across her chest and opened the clay pot that held all those souls. Black blood that spilled from her body splashed upon his face. His claws drenched... "So long... Kikyo." He laughed and walked away... far away._

He jolted out of bed, sweating and whimpering. "I... I... No..." He couldn't think. He heaved in pain as he tried desperately to draw in air. He shook his head. Yes Kikyo had killed Kagome, and Inuyasha had killed Kikyo, but he had nightmares every night. He cried a lot too, about Kagome and her life that was wasted. Inuyasha decided to take a walk, clear his head, draw in fresh air. He slipped from the house and began down the shrine steps.

He walked to all the places he and Kagome had visited. The ice cream shop, the mall, the park. Everywhere. He loved her, no he loves her still. He walked around for nearly an hour. He decided to go back to the park. He strolled into the entrance and headed towards the flower garden. Kagome loved to visit the garden. All the flowers, roses she loved. He drew closer and inhaled the fresh scent. "Mmmm." He closed his eyes and stepped back. He looked up towards the sky and smiled.

"I love you Kagome. I really do." He turned to leave when he bumped into someone. "Excuse me. I'm very sor..." He stared into the eyes of a young woman. Black hair, waist length, brown eyes that drew you in, and a smiled a mile long. His eyes grew wider as she smiled and whispered.

"Hi."

He looked at her... finally snapping back he whispered.

"Kagome?"

A/N: How did you like it? I did! READ AND REVIEW! Arigato.


End file.
